Unplanned Plans
by LolaB28
Summary: (Sequel to Love, The Hard Way) Camilla comes to terms with her pregnancy. Not knowing who to turn to, she is determined to keep it a secret. When her friends and family start to notice some changes in her, it becomes difficult to hide.
1. Winter Break Blues

**Winter Break Blues**

Camilla spent most of the winter break at home. There were massive snowstorms, so it made it hard for anyone in Toronto to get anywhere. It didn't matter to Camilla; she didn't want to be around anyone. She kept in touch with Alex, Paige, Ellie and even Hazel would text her from time to time. She wanted to keep her distance, at least until school started. She needed some time to herself, the breakup with Jay wasn't the only thing weighing on her mind. She kept staring at her mirror at her growing belly. She let out a long sigh. There was no way she could deny being pregnant now. She was in a world of confusion. She knew she had to tell someone, but she didn't know who to talk to. She wasn't ready for everyone to judge her or be disappointed in her for being pregnant at sixteen. She felt like an idiot for not using any protection, being a mother this young was not in her plan. She knew she was going to have to give up everything, her social life, spirit squad, everything, and she wasn't ready.

A knock on her door disrupted her thoughts.

"Come in!" Camilla yelled as she quickly covered herself with a sweater.

Jon opened the door with a smile.

"Hey Milla," He greeted. "You okay? You've been up here all day."

Camilla yet out a long sigh. She wasn't okay, not at all. She wanted to tell Jon everything, but she couldn't. She was afraid of his reaction.

"I'm fine. Just a little bored. Can't go anywhere with it snowing all the time."

"Yeah, that's true," Jon said as he sat on her bed. "It's clearing up, though."

"Yeah, I guess," Camilla answered wanting Jon to leave her alone.

"Some more mail came for you," He said as he handed her a letter. Camilla rolled her eyes. It was another letter from Jay, making this his second one. She read the first one he sent a few weeks ago and couldn't stop crying that night. There was no way she was going to forgive him for cheating. She wanted to get him out of her head and move on completely, but she knew she couldn't. She still loved him, and she is pregnant with his child.

"Toss it," She told Jon as she handed it back to him. "I don't want to read it."

Jon sighed, he was upset that Camilla was hurting. He was trying his best to cheer her up, but it seemed as though nothing will. It was not the best time to tell her that he has been working on Jay and Sean's case. He has his feelings about Jay cheating, but he liked Jay and considered him family. He was exactly like Jay when he was younger, but he was fortunate enough to turn his life around. He believes the same thing can happen with Jay if he could just give up some of his bad habits.

"Look, I know you're upset with him, and I get it, but it seems he's sorry, and I'm sure he would like to hear from you."

Camilla shook her head and wiped away a tear, "I don't want to talk to him. I don't even care about him being in jail. I'm done."

Jon snickered a little bit. He knew Camilla was lying about not caring. Camilla and Chloe were just alike when they are mad, stubborn as ever, and hard to forgive.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I cheated on Chloe?"

Camilla's scrunched her face in confusion. She wondered why he was telling her this.

"It happened when we first started dating," Jon continued. "We weren't serious. We were just getting to know each other, but it still wasn't right."

Camilla was still silent; she was still confused as to why he was telling her this.

"What I mean is, she forgave me and we worked things out. Look where we are now!"

"I'm sixteen years old. I'm not looking to get married," Camilla sneered.

"I know, I know," John began. "And if it doesn't work out, then it doesn't, but when I look at you guys, you seem to be happy; that's worth giving a chance. He made a mistake; nobody's perfect Milla."

Camilla shrugged, Jon telling her that she should give Jay another chance is making her feel worse. She thought it was sweet of him to check on her and try to cheer her up, but she didn't want to hear it. Camilla just wanted to wallow in her sadness. She was still silent. She didn't have anything to say to him.

"Well," Jon began as he got up. "Chloe is still making dinner. It should be ready soon, just wanted to see if you were okay."

Camilla flipped her hair back, "Yeah, I'm all right."

Jon left her room and closed the door.

Camilla stared at the letter. She became conflicted; she wanted to open the letter, but she was still hurt. Him begging for forgiveness in jail is only going to make her feel worse. She put the letter on her desk, laid back in bed and continued to cry. She began to think about all of the good times she had with Jay; Sunday dinner with the family, seeing the latest Clown Academy movies, even to their passionate nights in bed. Although she was angry, she truly missed him. She looked at her messy nightstand at some of the items he left there. One of his many hats, his headphones, and sunglasses and a few other things. The angry side of her wanted to throw them away, but the sentimental side of her decided to keep them. She stared hard at the pictures of them they took in a photo booth at the mall and began to cry even more. It was hard to keep her composure, one minute she hated him and wanted him to suffer in jail, but the next minute she wished he was here so she can hold him and kiss him all night. She continued wiping endless tears. She was completely overwhelmed with emotions. Thinking about the pregnancy and trying to sort out her feelings for Jay.

"Lights out!" The correction officer yelled as he shut the lights off on the cell block. Jay laid on his bed which was less than comfortable. It was like sleeping on the floor itself. He wanted to get out of this place so bad. He would rather be at home begging for Camilla's forgiveness and dealing with her wrath than to be here in jail. Getting in a fight with that douchebag over Oxycontin was not worth it. The downside of selling drugs, not all of the clientele have the money and sometimes a lesson needed to be taught. He was incredibly grateful that Jon was helping him with his case even though he cheated on Camilla. It gave him a little bit of optimism, but he wished the process wasn't so long. Being locked up in this tiny cell was getting the best of him. The four walls felt like they were closing in on him.

He reread the letter that he received from Alex a few days ago. She was going on about her relationship with Paige which bored him a bit, but he panicked a bit when she mentioned Camilla. She said some things about her that had him worried. He was hoping Camilla would read the second letter he sent to her. He wasn't sure that would happen because it was evident she didn't read the first one. He wasn't surprised; she was still angry, and she had every right to be. He wanted her to know how sorry he was and that he would do anything to get a second chance, especially if what Alex said is true.

He began to think about Sean too. He hasn't seen him since they were arrested that night. Unfortunately, they are in different cell blocks which made being in this place even more challenging. He felt bad for dragging him into this mess when they both already had a record. Sean's was more extensive than Jay's so it may be a little difficult to get him out. Jay began to feel bad. Sean was loyal to a fault and always had his back. He started to feel like he was the scumbag that everyone says he is. He ruined the two lives of the people who cared about him no matter what and nothing about that felt right. Jay tried to get comfortable in his bed and lay awake. He had too much on his mind to sleep, not that he could. He wasn't comfortable; he wanted to be in the arms of the ones he loves more than anything.


	2. Chloe's Visit

**Chloe's Visit**

Chloe and Jon were up earlier than usual this morning. They had to prepare for the busy day that lies ahead of them. Winter break was over so they had to get Camilla up so she can get ready for school. Getting Camila to do anything has been a bit difficult lately. Chloe knew that Camilla is still hurting because of Jay, so she didn't want to bother her too much, but at the same time she couldn't help but wonder if something else is wrong. Chloe knew they needed to talk; she had something important that she wanted to tell Camilla, but she just wasn't sure what to say to her. This news is going to upset her.

She felt guilty about going to visit Jay and Sean and not telling Camilla about it. Jon had to talk to the D.A about their case and Chloe just wanted to see how they were doing. She liked them both and considered them family. It was clear that neither one of them had adults in their lives that cared about them. She began to think about growing up, and taking care of Camilla on her own after their father got arrested and disappeared when he was released. Chloe had to grow up fast and give up a lot to take care of Camilla. She could understand how Jay and Sean were both feeling.

"So did you tell her yet?" Jon asked Chloe as he read the newspaper.

Chloe continued making breakfast and let out a long sigh. "I haven't told her. She's gonna be so mad at us, me more than you."

"Well, we have to let her know soon," Jon answered back. "I already feel bad for keeping this a secret."

Chloe poured Jon a cup of coffee and handed it to him. She filled his plate with pancakes, sausages, and eggs and sat it on the table in front of him.

"Can't you just tell her? You're the one working on their case!"

"Honey, she's gonna be mad at both of us regardless. Me for working on their case, and you deciding to let them live here. It's pretty much a no win." Jon began to whisper. He didn't want to risk Camilla hearing their conversation.

"You agreed to it too," Chloe whispered as she sat across from him and took a sip of coffee. "You said it would be the best way to keep them out of trouble, and it may help with the case."

"I still stand on that," Jon said as he began eating. "But I do think it's best coming from you. I tried talking to her the other day she gave me the cold shoulder." He put down his newspaper and began to eat his breakfast. He noticed Chloe didn't have a plate in front of her."You're not eating?"

Chloe took another sip of coffee and shook her head.

"I can't eat. I feel horrible. Camilla and I never keep secrets from each other. I think something is up with her, though. She's been such a hermit lately. She's usually not like this."

"Well maybe you guys need to have one of your sisterly talks," Jon suggested.

"Yeah, you're right," Chloe said looking at her watch and took the last sip of her coffee. "I gotta get her up. I'll give her a ride before we go, maybe she's dealing with girl stuff that she doesn't want you to know about."

Jon chuckled a bit as Chloe made her way upstairs. She knocked on Camilla's door.

"What?" Chloe heard Camilla yell aggressively through the door.

"Can I come in?" She yelled back. Camilla didn't answer, and Chloe began to sulk. Something was going on with her. She knew Camilla wasn't a morning person, but she was never this mean.

Seconds later Camilla opened the door and let her sister inside her room.

"Just wanted to get you up and ready for school," Chloe said to Camilla as she sat on her bed.

"I'm up, and I'm getting ready! You can go now!" Camilla darted as she went into her closet and began looking through her clothes.

Chloe looked around at Camilla's room and stopped at her nightstand. She saw that Jay left some belongings there. It was clear that Camilla still had a hard time getting over him. Chloe was working up the courage to tell her that Jay and Sean are going to be living with them, but seeing Camilla hurting didn't make it easy. Chloe wanted to help Sean and Jay but, she felt as though she is betraying Camilla. The last thing she wants to do is break Camilla's trust.

Camilla growled in anger as she aggressively threw around some of her clothes. Chloe immediately rushed to her with extreme concern.

"Hey, calm down sweetie! What's going on?"

Camilla began to cry, "None of my clothes fit! At all! Except for the sweats! I just can't take it!"

Chloe couldn't help but notice that Camilla has gained some weight, mostly in her stomach. She cringed at the thought of Camilla being pregnant, but everything was beginning to make sense. Chloe was confused now more than ever. She wasn't sure how to approach Camilla about it. It was clear that Camilla spent most of the winter break in her room because she didn't want anyone to notice. Chloe hugged her crying sister. Thinking about her being a mother so young made her feel sympathetic. It would be a huge change for her and everyone involved. She would have to drop her fun life at high school and grow up fast like she did when she became Camilla's legal guardian.

Being pregnant by an ex who cheated is not exactly how she pictured Camilla living her life at only sixteen years old. Chloe began to question her parenting with Camilla. She didn't want to be overbearing and strict because Camilla would never open up about anything and maybe keep more secrets. Chloe began to wonder how things would be if she did become more stringent. She knew no matter what, she needed to be supportive. Having a baby is scary for any woman no matter what age.

Chloe broke the hug and wiped tears off of Camilla's face.

"I have this cute tracksuit in the back of my closet that I haven't worn. You can have that."

Camilla smiled a little bit. "Thanks, Chlo."

"No problem," Chloe answered. "Are you sure that's all? You've been cramped up in this room a lot lately."

Camilla sighed, trying to find something to wear was part of the problem. After hours of crying last night, she finally read Jay's letter. Not only was he still begging for her forgiveness but he was also concerned about her being pregnant. She beyond furious at the fact that someone told him. It didn't take her long to figure out that it was Alex. She is the only person that knows. She had some words for Alex if she sees her in school today. Her confusion began to grow. She didn't know how to tell Chloe that she is pregnant. Camilla took a glance at her calendar and realized she is almost four months pregnant. She hasn't been to a doctor, and she is curious about the baby's health. Jay was also on her mind. She wasn't sure about how he would handle being a father. It's so easy to say in a letter that he would be supportive, especially when he's in jail. Jay clearly has commitment issues; he couldn't handle being faithful in a relationship. He definitely couldn't handle raising a baby. She pushed her thoughts about him out of her head and finally decided to answer Chloe's question.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just got so used to staying up late for the past two weeks I guess."

"Well now you have to get back on track, miss thing, party time is over," Chloe said as she walked out of Camilla's room. She made her way to her room and began searching in her closet. She let out a long sigh.

* * *

Chloe pulled up in front of the school. The ride was longer than usual because there were still massive amounts of snow and ice on the road.

"Thanks for the ride," Camilla said as she reached for her bag in the backseat.

"Uh, Cam, are you sure everything's okay?" Chloe asked, hoping Camilla would open up.

Camilla sighed, "Yes, I'm fine. Why do you keep asking me?"

"You just seem so sad lately. I just want to make sure you're okay," Chloe answered.

Camilla pushed her hair back. She was getting very annoyed with Chloe asking her repeatedly if she was okay. She was still confused about telling her about the pregnancy. She still couldn't stop thinking about Jay. It is so hard to forget the man whose child she is carrying.

"I do miss him," Camilla finally answered after seconds of an awkward silence. "I'm trying not to, though."

"I know," Chloe nodded. "Have you talked to him at all? Jon said he wrote you a couple of times."

"Yeah, he sent me two letters. I didn't write him back. I don't know what to say. He hurt me so bad. I just can't stop thinking about what he did."

Chloe still couldn't figure out how to tell Camilla about Jay. It was evident this pregnancy was taking a toll on her young sister.

"Would you give him a second chance if he were around?"

Camilla shook her head, "I don't even know. Honestly, I don't know what I would do if I saw him. I just hate the fact that I have to see that Amy tramp, though, stupid slut."

"Ignore her," Chloe began. "I don't want you getting into any more fights, understand?"

Camilla sighed, she wouldn't mind punching Amy again, but Chloe was right, she didn't want to risk getting detention or expelled. Plus, being pregnant and fighting is never a good idea. She still felt guilty about the Halloween Party.

The bell rang, which meant Camilla had five minutes to get to class. Chloe sulked, she wanted to continue their conversation, but she didn't want Camilla to be late for school.

"I better get going," Camilla grabbed her bag and got out of the car.

"Have a good day," Chloe said with a smile.

"You too," Camilla said as she closed the door.

Chloe watched Camilla walk into the school. She felt as though she didn't try hard enough to talk to Camilla the way she wanted to. Confusion took over Chloe's mind. It was never this hard to speak to Camilla about anything. They have been close ever since Chloe was a teenager, and it was uncomfortable that Camilla was so distant.

She looked at her watch and drove off.

* * *

"Hogart! You have a visitor!" A corrections officer yelled as he opened Jay's cell door. A handcuffed Jay followed the officer as he led him to a visiting room. He was secretly hoping Camilla finally decided to visit him. He had so much he wanted to tell her, but being in jail made it difficult. This conversation needed to be face to face. He also began to think about Sean. He was hoping Sean didn't get into any fights and sent to the infirmary like his cellmate did yesterday. Sean is known for having a temper and never backing down from a fight.

He arrived at the visitor's room and sat by the phone waiting patiently. When he saw a girl with black hair escorted by an officer headed his way, he became excited. When he finally began to see it was Chloe and not Camilla, he was less excited. They did look alike from afar. She sat down across from him and smiled at him through the glass that was in between them. Jay smiled back; he was happy to see her. It was nice to know that someone cared for him.

Chloe grabbed her phone and Jay grabbed his.

"Hi, Jay," She greeted. "How've you been?"

Jay sighed, "I'm okay. How about you?" He wasn't okay. He hated this place, and he wanted to get out as soon as possible. As much as he wanted to complain about being here, he wanted to know how Camilla is doing. He wanted to remain positive. Jon has been working on their case non-stop. He didn't want to stress them out.

Chloe could see right through Jay; he was miserable. It was uncomfortable for her to see him and Sean this way. They all seemed so happy when they were hanging out at her place. Getting that back to that would be nice. It was nice to see Camilla happy spending time with her new friends and her boyfriend, especially having to move away from her old ones this year.

"I'm doing okay," Chloe finally answered. "Camilla went back to school today so she couldn't come."

Jay shook his head, "I don't think she will come. She hates me."

Chloe sighed, she didn't want to meddle in Camilla's relationship, but she had to tell the truth.

"Jay, Camilla is pregnant," Chloe confessed after a long sigh.

Jay nodded, "I know."

Chloe was confused, "What? How did you know?"

"Alex wrote me," Jay answered. "She told me Camilla told her."

Chloe sulked, she knew that Camilla is pregnant and trying to hide it. She was more upset at the fact that Camilla told one of her friends before she told her.

"She didn't tell you, did she?" Jay asked with disappointment in his voice. Camilla made things worse by keeping this a secret.

Chloe shook her head, "No; she didn't, but I had a feeling she was. She was trying to hide it. I just didn't want to believe it. I'm sure that's how she felt when she found out. She probably hasn't even been to the doctor yet."

Jay noticed the disappointment on Chloe's face. He felt like he ruined someone else's life like everyone says he does. Camilla and her family always made him feel like he was part of their family. They genuinely cared about him. He knew he betrayed their trust with Camilla being pregnant and with his arrest. He had some serious making up to do when he gets out of jail.

"Chloe, I'm sorry, for everything. I messed up. You guys have been like family to me and I feel like shit for putting you guys through this. I'm sure you hate me too. I get it if you don't want me to stay with you when I get out."

Chloe sighed, she began to think about the tense everything is going to be at home once Jay does come to live with them. Camilla's pregnancy and their breakup are going to make things difficult. She was disappointed that they didn't use protection. Chloe mentioned it so many times when they had the talk. She cringed at Jay mentioning them not wanting him to live with them.

"I don't hate you, not at all. I mean, this isn't the best news, it changes things, for sure, having a baby is a huge responsibility, and you guys are young. You guys are going to have to balance a lot with school and work too! If you're going to do this, you're gonna have to make some major changes, both of you. Jon and I will be around to help of course, but this is solely you and Camilla."

"I'm not going to bail on her or the baby!" Jay darted. "I told her that in the letter I sent her, of course, she didn't write me back. I knew she didn't bother after the first one."

"Well, she's still upset about that Amy situation," Chloe said.

"You know about that?" Jay asked, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Yeah," Chloe sighed. "She was beyond pissed when she came home from the party."

"Great," Jay rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about it," Chloe smiled, "Between you and me, she misses you, just as much as you miss her. I'll talk to her tonight, see if I can get her to talk to you, one way or another. You two have a lot to talk about."

"Thanks," Jay said with a smile. "For everything, you're really understanding."

Chloe nodded, "So have you heard anything from your dad?"

"No," Jay answered. "He hasn't answered any of my calls, not surprised; he's a douchebag."

"Hey, I get it," Chloe chuckled a little bit. "I know a thing or two about douchebag dads. I could tell you stories about mine, but we don't have enough time."

"Maybe we can trade stories when I get out," Jay joked, keeping his sense of humor alive.

"Anytime," Chloe laughed a little.

Jay chuckled, "Is Jon here?"

"Yeah, he's visiting Sean. He'll see you too then I'll talk to Sean. I think he has some info about your case. Hopefully, it's good news."

"I hope so; I really want out of here," Jay said with sorrow.

"You will," Chloe said with sympathy. "Just hang in there."


	3. Emma Nelson & Art Class

**Emma Nelson & Art Class**

Camilla was less than excited about coming back to school. Winter break went by way too fast; She could use another week of sleeping in and laying around the house in her pajamas. She began walking down the halls to get to her locker, looking around at all of the other students who were rushing to class as well. She was hoping that nobody noticed that she had gained a little bit of weight in her midsection. She zipped her sweater to hide it. This school is full of people who love to gossip and start rumors, the last thing she needed was for the whole school to know that she is pregnant with Jay's baby.

She had to get to class fast because she didn't want to be late. She was a little annoyed that she had Geometry first thing in the morning. Camilla made it to Mr. Armstrong's classroom as soon as the second bell rang.

"Wow, Ms. Ventura, right under the radar, please take a seat." Mr. Armstrong said to her.

Camilla nodded and sat in the only desk that was available. It was by the window which was nice. She could stare at nature instead of listening to Mr. Armstrong.

"Alright, class I want you to open to the first chapter," Mr. Armstrong began his lecture.

Camilla had an abundance of things on her mind, and this lecture isn't one of them. She started to think about how her life is going to change drastically once her baby is born. She would have to get a part-time job and spend every waking moment there, so much for after school fun. The thought of raising a child alone made her cringe. As much as she wanted to believe that Jay would be there for her and the baby, she just couldn't.

Her many thoughts were interrupted by a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to a face she never met before.

"Do I know you?" Camilla whispered, hoping that Mr. Armstrong wouldn't hear her.

"Hey, you're Camilla right?" The blonde whispered back. "Jay's girlfriend?"

Camilla rolled her eyes. It was bad enough she couldn't stop thinking about was at the Halloween party that night. It was no surprise that the whole school knew about his arrest and wanted to talk about it.

"Ex-girlfriend," Camilla corrected her. "If you're trying to tell me that you also slept with him I don't care. You can have him."

"No, I didn't do anything with him, honest, he's not my type,"

"Then why are you asking about him?" Camilla whispered back in annoyance.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know if you knew anything about Sean. We used to date a while ago. I'm worried about him."

Camilla was silent for a few seconds. As much as she didn't want to worry about Jay, it was hard not to. Even though she was still heartbroken, she hoped that Jay wouldn't do anything stupid. She was also concerned about Sean. Both of them are known for getting into crazy fights.

"Well, I'm sorry, whoever you are, but I honestly don't know."

"I'm Emma," She smiled. "I don't mean to bug you about it, but I was hoping you knew. My parents and I have been talking about getting a lawyer for Sean, but they're so expensive. Is your dad a lawyer? Do you think he could help?"

"He's not my dad, he's my brother-in-law, and what happened to you being sorry for bugging me?" Camilla whispered angrily, annoyed with Emma's many questions.

"I'm sorry," Emma whispered back. "I just thought I'd ask. I do care about Sean."

Camilla shrugged, she could understand how Emma is feeling, but there was nothing she could do. Jon has been working on cases non-stop; he was barely home on most nights. There was no way he would have time to work on Jay and Sean's case. She wiped a tear from her cheek and stared out the window. She didn't want to think about Geometry or Jay.

* * *

 **50 Minutes Later**

Camilla was completely relieved with the bell rang. She quickly grabbed her books and left the classroom. She was almost late for her first class. She didn't want to be late for her second one.

"Hey, Camilla!" She heard Emma running to catch up to her.

"What now?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry again for bothering you. I forgot you and Jay broke up at the Halloween party." Emma said with sympathy.

Camilla sighed, she didn't mean to be rude to Emma in class. She couldn't be upset with her for being concerned about Sean.

"It's not your fault."

She continued walking, and Emma followed her.

"I understand how you feel. I was madly in love with Sean last year, but he broke my heart."

Camilla studied Emma for a few seconds. She remembered Sean mentioning an Emma when they became friends. It was interesting to see her finally. She didn't seem like Sean's type at all. She was entirely different from Amy or Hazel. Camilla could tell Emma was the brainiac that got all A's and is probably a bit nosey. She noticed Emma was carrying a National Geographic magazine along with her other books. Sean's magazine choice are all about cars. It was hard for Camilla to picture them together.

"So what happened?" Camilla asked as they continued walking, curious about Emma and Sean's breakup.

"Jay, actually," Emma answered with a chuckle. "They started hanging out, and things just went bad after that."

Camilla chuckled, "I'm sorry, but unfortunately Jay does that. He likes to take happiness away from others just for his personal amusement."

"That he does," Emma said back. "It's just so weird, you know? I'm still very mad at Sean for what he did to me, but I still can't help but worry about him."

Camilla nodded, "I worry about Jay too, but he's not my problem anymore. We broke up, and I'm just trying to put that behind me; him, Amy, the lies, everything."

Emma noticed Camilla's face full of sadness. It was evident she still loved him and is trying her best not to think about him. She heard Paige and her friends talking about how good they were together and how Jay's attitude was changing for the better. He even stopped bullying some of Emma's classmates and applied himself in her grade ten English class.

"Well, I hope that you can," Emma said as she noticed Camilla placing a hand on her swollen belly. She immediately knew that Camilla is pregnant. Camilla's zipped up sweater made it clear that she is hiding it. Emma was shocked, but she kept her composure and decided not to mention it. Camilla is a bit cranky this morning, and she didn't want to make things worse for her. Emma could tell she is going through a lot. As if a pregnancy isn't enough, she also has to deal with Jay being away in jail. Even if he does get out, he wouldn't be a good father to her baby. Emma felt sorry for Camilla. It is clear that she is scared and alone.

They arrived at Camilla's next class which is Art. Camilla grunted and rolled her eyes.

"Wow," Emma said at the sight of Amy sitting in the classroom. "Good luck with that."

"Whatever," Camilla said as she tore a piece of paper from her notebook. She wrote the address of the detention center Sean and Jay were incarcerated in and handed it to her.

"Sean is locked up there; maybe you should write him. Jay wrote me a couple of times so…"

Emma smiled, "Thanks, Camilla, thanks a lot, and stay strong, ok?"

"Yeah," Camilla said as Emma walked away.

Camilla entered the art room and sat on the side opposite of Amy, who was staring at her.

"Woah, are we going to witness another Camilla vs. Amy cage fight?" The voice of Spinner sitting next to her upset her even more.

"Wow, look who it is, Captain Bigmouth." Camilla jerked.

"What are you talking about?" Spinner asked.

"Don't play dumb; I'm not in the mood. I know you told Jay about Jimmy and me. Not like there was anything to tell, it was just a kiss, a stupid kiss that meant nothing." Camilla said as she rolled her eyes. She was less than thrilled about Spinner telling Jay about her kiss with Jimmy. That part of Jay's letter upset her. It was not his business to tell anyone, even if he was just looking out for his friends. She was glad that she has another class with him so she can give him a piece of her mind.

"I didn't mean to, it just slipped," Spinner said. "And don't get mad at me, you're the one going back and forth between Jay and Jimmy, make up your mind."

"My mind was made up, gossip, girl, I made a mistake. Just because Paige dumped your sorry ass does not mean you can ruin everyone else's relationship."

Spinner sighed, at the time he thought telling Jay about Jimmy was a good idea, but seeing Camilla made him feel bad. Her mentioning Paige got to him. He still didn't like the fact that Paige dumped him and went out with a girl after they broke up. He got a lot a grief from his friends and other girls saying that he wasn't able to satisfy her sexually, and that's why she switched sides. He would never admit it to anyone but he was hurt.

"I didn't mean to get all up in your kool-aid, okay? Jimmy told me, and I'm sorry, it just slipped." Spinner said as the bell rang. Camilla noticed Amy still staring at her. All of the negative feelings she had for Amy for her came back. She wanted to walk across the room and slap her like she did at the Halloween party, but she knew she couldn't.

"Just ignore her," Spinner said, hoping he could get on Camilla's safe side.

Camilla sighed and decided to take Spinner's advice. The art teacher walked in and closed the door.

"Okay, class I'm going to hand a sketchbook to all of you and we'll get started."

"Want me to draw a picture of you cutting off Amy's head?" Spinner joked.

Camilla shrugged, she didn't know which was worse. Emma asking her a million questions in Geometry or having a class with Amy.


	4. No Apologies

**No Apologies**

Chloe and Jon left the correctional center and made their way to the car. Chloe let out a long sigh as she closed the door.

"Are you okay?" Jon asked his wife. He already knew the answer but he was hoping Chloe would let out a little bit of her frustration.

Chloe was not okay. She couldn't help but worry about Camilla. She could tell the pregnancy was already getting the best of her. Jay cheating on her and being arrested certainly didn't help.

"This is just a lot, you know?" Chloe began. Jon started the car and began to drive. "I'm mentally preparing for what's going to happen when Jay and Sean move in. Camilla is going to hate my guts, especially now that she's pregnant, it's definitely going to be hormone central. I saw it this morning when she was getting ready for school."

"We are going to have to tell her babe before they get out," Jon said as he continued driving.

"I know," Chloe answered back. " It's clear we have a lot to talk about. I just don't know what to say. I thought I was doing good with her! I thought I was being a good parent! We've talked about sex before and we tell each other everything! I don't get why she wanted to keep this from me!"

Jon was now frustrated, he couldn't bare to listen to Chloe talk about herself in such a negative way.

"She's scared, babe," He began. "Don't be so hard on yourself. It's okay to be upset, but don't beat yourself up over this and don't make Camilla feel any less of a person. She's not a bad person, and you're not a bad parent. She needs us right now. Things could be a lot worse. Imagine where she would be if she lived with your dad."

Chloe let out a long sigh and remained silent for awhile as Jon continued to drive. Jon was right, getting angry with Camilla and scolding her would make things worse. Camilla would never tell her anything again if she acted that way. The best thing to do is to remain calm and be there for Camilla no matter what.

She began to think about their dad. She hasn't thought about their dad in a long time and she didn't want to. She couldn't even call him a father. He let his rocky relationship with her mother and his music career get in the way of being the father both she and her sister needed. He was never there for any major milestones throughout their lives and lived his rock star bachelor life once his band was discovered. Chloe began to think about the times he would say that he would come see them and told her that he had a trip planned for them. She backed her bags and her little sister's bags with excitement but seconds later, her excitement faded away as he told them that the trip was canceled and that he will be back. Chloe didn't hold onto any hope as weeks went by and he never came back. In fact, she felt numb because he has done this to her before. It was worse watching the disappointed look on Camilla's face when she asked their mom why their daddy didn't come. His carelessness made a turn for the worse when their mother passed away of cancer. He didn't bother to take responsibility for Camilla. Chloe took control and became her legal guardian. He visited Camilla once more but disappointed her once again when he left. It was hard to get Camilla out of her depression but Chloe made sure that she got better. Camilla doesn't mention him at all so it was safe to say she was over it.

Chloe hoped that he would at least come to her wedding but wasn't surprised that he didn't. He did call her a few days after, but she didn't bother to answer. She didn't want to hear any more excuses for not taking responsibility for his children, even if he and their mother were never married.

"Have you heard anything from him?" Jon asked as if he were reading Chloe's mind.

Chloe sighed, "He called a few weeks ago, but I didn't call back."

"Are you going to tell him?" Jon asked as he continued driving.

"Why? What's the point? He's just going to have me take care of everything like I have since mom died."

Chloe answered back as her phone rang. She immediately answered it without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chloe! It's Caitlin! Thomas said you were running a little late this morning. Is everything okay?"

"Hey, Caitlin," Chloe said back. "Just had something to do. Everything is okay. I'll be there in about an hour or so."

"Okay, well," Caitlin began to whisper. "I'm not supposed to tell you this but they approved our pitch!"

"What pitch?" Chloe asked in confusion.

"The pitch we made a few weeks ago about teen issues! This series is going to be huge! We're going to cover everything!"

Chloe was a bit excited. It was nice to hear some good news today.

"Wow, that's great! I'll be there as soon as I can. We can get started on some ideas."

"Okay, well I'll see you when you get here. Are you sure everything is fine?" Caitlin asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you in a little bit." Chloe hung up the phone.

"Things going well at work?" Jon asked changing the subject to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, things are going really well actually, they approved on a pitch that Caitlin and I have been working on for awhile." Chloe began going through her emails on her phone. She figured doing a little bit of work would take her mind off of everything for a short while.

* * *

Camilla continued the rest of her Art class drawing in her sketchbook. It was surprisingly calming. She still had her pregnancy on her mind and she was beginning to feel sick. She stopped drawing and placed a hand on her head.

"Oh my God," She groaned.

"Are you okay?" Spinner asked slightly concerned.

"No, I feel like total shit," Camilla answered back as she raised her head. It didn't help that Amy was walking toward them. "What the hell does she want?"

"Hey, Amy? How's your head feeling?" Spinner joked.

"Well, hi to you, Spinner," Amy growled. "Camilla, can I talk to you for a second?"

Camilla let out a long sigh. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to Amy, especially while she's feeling queasy.

"No, you cannot, get away from me!"

"I heard Jay got arrested at the party," Amy began. "I just wanted to know how he's doing."

Camilla let out a long sigh. She was upset that Amy didn't bother to apologize for having sex with Jay while she was with him. Camilla was hoping Amy would show some remorse but she wasn't surprised. Amy had a reputation for hooking up with other girls boyfriends.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him yourself? Matter of fact, go visit him since you're such good friends!"

Amy scoffed and chuckled a little, "Are you still mad? Look, what happened between me and Jay is not my fault! Clearly, he wasn't yours if he could be taken!"

Camilla was getting angry. The visions she had of them being together were quickly fueling her. She would love nothing more than to punch Amy in the face again, but she couldn't.

"Well, it's been said many times that you're the biggest slut in the world! I mean if I were a guy, and some whore threw her vagina in my face I guess I would fuck her too!"

Spinner couldn't help but laugh.

"Well maybe if you were doing what you were supposed to be doing then he maybe he wouldn't have come to me." Amy snarled.

Camilla's sickness began to aggravate her. Her stomach felt as if it were going to fall out. Amy getting in her face wasn't making anything better. She needed to get to the bathroom quick.

"I don't have time for this," She said as she walked past Amy.

She took the hall pass and quickly made her way down the hall and into the bathroom. Camilla quickly ran into one of the stalls, vomited in the toilet and quickly flushed it. She let out a long sigh and wiped tears from her face. She began to realize that her pregnancy is getting harder to hide. As much as she didn't want to do it, she needed to tell Chloe and Jon; more importantly, she needed to go to the doctor.

Camilla felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and immediately pulled it out to see who was texting her. It was Chloe asking to go to dinner later tonight. Camilla didn't answer right away and dialed another number.

"Thank you for calling Dr. Johnson's office? How can I help you today?

"Hi, I would like to make an appointment please, for today," Camilla answered nervously.

"Okay, not a problem," The receptionist said back. "Can I have your name?"

"Camilla Ventura."

The receptionist was silent for a few seconds. "We have openings available at 11:30, 12:45, 1:00 and 2:00."

"Um, 12:45 sounds good," Camilla answered back as she listened to the receptionist type quickly.

"Okay, Ms. Ventura, please arrive 15 minutes before your scheduled time to fill out some paperwork."

"Okay," Camilla answered then quickly hung up the phone.

She was trying her best to hold in tears. As if being pregnant by Jay wasn't enough, she had Art class with the girl he cheated with. She couldn't help but think about what Amy said about doing what she was supposed to do. She began to think that she wasn't attractive enough for Jay and that was why he went to Amy. She looked down at her stomach, she felt like she was getting bigger every second. She knew that being pregnant is going to change her figure, and being a mother is going to change her life. There was no way Jay would want her now.

"Hey, you okay?"

Alex's familiar voice startled Camilla. She almost forgot that she was still angry with her for telling Jay about her pregnancy.

"Go away," She finally answered back.

"Mill, open up!" Alex demanded as she pounded aggressively on the door. "I'm not putting up with your crap today!"

Camilla rolled her eyes and opened the door. She walked past Alex to the sink to wash her hands.

"So you're not gonna talk to me?" Alex asked abruptly.

"Not sure," Camilla began. "Anything I say or do will be put in your weekly reports to Jay!"

"Mill, it's his child too! I was trying to help! He deserves to know!" Alex raised her voice.

"Well, mission unaccomplished Alex! Jay doesn't deserve to know anything! What he deserves is to rot in juvie for the rest of his pathetic little life!" Camilla yelled back. "Why are you taking his side?"

"I'm not taking his side! Both of you are idiots, but it's not fair to him!" Alex continued to yell. "He has a right to know about his child!"

"Not fair to him? Really? You know what's not fair to me? Finding out he cheated on me with that stupid slut! That's not fair to me!" Camilla yelled as she began to cry again.

"He said he was sorry!" Alex darted back.

"I don't care!" Camilla yelled as she slammed her fist on the sink.

Alex let out a long sigh, seeing Camilla cry was disturbing. She began to feel guilty about telling Jay. She hoped the outcome would be different. She hoped that Camilla and Jay would start communicating with each other. The last thing she wants is to see both of her friends hurt.

"Look, I'm sorry for telling him and maybe I shouldn't have. I really was trying to help. He kept begging me to talk to you."

Camilla let out a sigh and wiped her tears. She began to feel bad for yelling at Alex, none of this is her fault. In some way, she was glad Alex told. At least she didn't have to deal with Jay.

"I know," She began. "I just hate all of this right now, especially her."

Alex nodded, she could understand Camilla's hatred for Amy, "She spoke to you?"

Camilla rolled her eyes, "Yeah."

"Just ignore the slut," Alex said as she pushed her hair back. "You have more important things to deal with."

Camilla nodded, Alex is right, worrying about Amy isn't going to make her situation any better.

"I'm going to the doctor at lunch and I'm going to tell Chloe tonight." She took her out her phone and replied to Chloe's text about having dinner tonight.

She took her out her phone and replied to Chloe's text about having dinner tonight. Her heart began to beat faster as she grew nervous about Chloe's reaction.

"I'll come with you to the doctor. I don't have student council today," Alex said as she reached for a hug, Camilla embraced her.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm just so confused...about everything."

"You're gonna be fine," Alex said as she broke the hug. The two of them grabbed their bags and made their way out of the bathroom. "Don't ignore me the next time I text you either." They both laughed as they made their way to their classes.


	5. Decisions

**Decisions**

Mr. Perrino's history lecture was giving Camilla a headache. The added stress of seeing Amy in art class and her reoccurring pregnancy symptoms didn't make anything better. She was relieved when the bell rang and quickly ran out of class. She continued walking to her locker and looked at her watch, 11:30 am is looming. She had to find Alex so they can go to her doctor's appointment. She couldn't help but become nervous, today is going to be the biggest day of her life. After finding out the status of the baby, she decided that she is going to reveal her pregnancy to Chloe and Jon. She began to grow nervous thinking about their reaction. They were going to be disappointed in her and that was the last thing she wanted. She let out a long sigh she continued walking. She had so many thoughts running through her head. She couldn't stop thinking about Jay. A small part of her began to wonder how he is actually doing in juvie. She also wondered how he got there. She never got to wonder about him because she was so mad at him for cheating.

"Camilla! Hey!"

Ellie's voice distracted her from her many thoughts. They continued walking together.

"Hey," Camilla greeted.

"Did you disappear or something? How come you haven't answered my calls or texts?" Ellie asked.

"Sorry, babe," Camilla said as they hugged. "I just had a lot going on. I really didn't want to talk about it."

"Still mad about the Jay thing?" Hazel asked.

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Camilla snapped.

"Hello, my favorite people!" Paige and Hazel came from behind them. "How was everyone's winter holiday? Mine was completely wonderful!"

"What's gotten into you?" Ellie asked. "You're so giddy this morning."

"Well I went to the cottage with my family it was so beautiful, covered with snow. I went to a nearby spa. It was so wonderful! I got treated like a princ-"

Paige suddenly stopped when Alex approached them.

"Hey Camilla, you ready to go?"

"Yeah give me a second," Camilla said as she went through her locker.

"Where are you guys going? Are you skipping again?" Ellie asked.

"No," Alex answered as she started evilly at Paige. "We just have something important we need to do."

Camilla closed her locker. "I'll talk to you guys about it later ok?"

"Well sure hun, but we need to talk spirit squad first!" Paige said with glee.

"I can't, not this term," Camilla said as she picked up her bag.

"Why not?" Hazel asked. "I was hoping we can work together this time!"

"She doesn't want to tweedle dee and tweedle dum!" Alex darted angrily. "Come on Camilla, we need to go."

Camilla sighed once again. She knew there was going to be weirdness between Paige and Alex but she didn't think it was going to be this awkward.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." She said as she walked away with Alex, who gave Paige one last evil glare.

Paige sighed and rolled her eyes. The remaining three continued walking, making their way to the cafeteria.

"What's with you two?" Hazel asked. "The last time I saw you guys you were madly in love."

"Save it, Hazel," Paige grunted. "You should be happy, you don't even like Alex."

"Still don't at all, but you guys were happy," Hazel said back. "You look so sad now. I don't like seeing you like this."

"I don't know," Paige began as they made their way to the long lunch line. "One minute, we're fine but then when I start talking about university she gets snippy with me. I care for her a lot but it seems like she doesn't want to go anywhere in life. I just can't deal with it anymore."

"I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news but maybe you guys should break up," Ellie advised. "It doesn't seem like the two of you are happy."

Hazel sighed, she had forgotten that Ellie and Sean had broken up. She hasn't spoken to him since he has been arrested but she was really curious to know how he was doing. She tried asking Camilla she was no help. It was obvious she didn't bother to check on them because of her hatred for Jay. Guilt began to consume Hazel. She didn't want to betray her friend by dating Sean, but she really likes him now after getting to know him. She began to wonder if she should tell Ellie but she decided to stay quiet at least for now.

"Ellie, you are the last person to take relationship advice from. You have a ridiculous crush on Craig and he keeps treating you like garbage! Remember what happened last time?" Paige darted as the three of began picking their meals in line.

"I do not have a crush on Craig!" Ellie began raising her voice.

"Um, hello, I was drunk at my party, but I could still see. You two were all over each other. You need to stop being his doormat Ellie. It looks bad! Even when you were with Sean you were still worrying about what Craig was doing and who he was doing it with. I hate to be brutally honest, but he is never going to like you. You need to let it go."

Ellie remained silent as they continued to move the lunch line. She didn't want to admit it, but Paige is right. Every time Craig goes through a breakup, he always uses Ellie as a rebound. When Ellie finally works up the courage to tell him how she truly feels. He starts dating someone else. As much as she hated the way Craig treats her, she still couldn't turn off her feelings for him. Her attraction to Craig was like a moth to a flame. She began to think about Sean. Despite his shortcomings, he is very observant. She began to wonder if Sean knew about her feelings for Craig and that's why he cheated with Hazel. It was a bit awkward being around her. The only reason why she tolerates her sometimes is because of Paige. She looked around for Ashley, secretly hoping that they had the same lunch period and that she is somewhere in this long lunch line.

The three of them paid for their meals and made their way to their favorite table.

"Hey guys, can I sit with you? I need to talk to you about something really important."

Emma's voice startled them. This was beyond unusual. Emma is a grade below them and she usually sits with Manny and her other friends.

"Um, sure hun," Paige said as they all took their seats. Hazel and Ellie exchanged weird looks.

"You guys are all friends with Camilla right? Jay's girlfriend?" Emma asked.

"Sweetie, it's um it's ex-girlfriend," Paige corrected. "Don't ever say that in front of her or mention that name. It's a touchy subject."

"Sorry," Emma said. "Do you guys know where she is? I kind of want to talk to her."

"She just left with Alex not a few minutes ago. They have some secret thing." Ellie said back.

"I don't mean to pry but-"

"Isn't that what you always do?" Paige interrupted Emma.

Emma ignored Paige and continued, "Have you noticed anything with her lately? Has she been acting a little weird?"

Paige sighed, she was a little annoyed with Emma. "Hun, we just got back from winter break. We haven't seen each other in weeks!"

"I know, but did she tell you where she was going?"

"She didn't say," Hazel answered also becoming annoyed with Emma's questions.

"Um, well I don't want to start any rumors or anything, but I think she's pregnant. I saw her this morning in my geometry class and she definitely looked like it."

"What?" Ellie yelled through choking on her food.

"Are you serious?" Hazel followed.

"Why are you telling us this?" Paige asked. "Even if she is, it's not our business. If she wanted to know then she would have told us!"

"Maybe that's where she's going with Alex...to the doctor…" Hazel said. She began having flashbacks of her pregnancy and her abortion. She began to think about how sad it made her feel. She began to feel bad for Camilla. She definitely understood why Camilla didn't want to talk to anyone over winter break. Talking about something this serious is hard for anyone. She was definitely going to make it her duty to talk to make sure Camilla is okay.

"The doctor for what?" Emma asked abruptly.

Hazel shook her head, "Nevermind, why _are_ you telling us this?"

"What is she going to the doctor for? Is she going to have an abortion? This is terrible! This is wrong!" Emma began to raise her voice and everyone in the cafeteria began to look at them and whisper.

"Shut up!" Paige whispered. "Don't start one of your little causes! Look, Camilla didn't say anything to us about that and even if she did, we can't tell her what to do. It's her choice."

"I'm really worried about her," Emma said. "You guys have to talk to her. She's your friend right? Don't you guys care about her?"

"Okay, calm down!" Paige darted. "We'll talk to her!"

Ellie and Hazel once again exchanged weird looks but remained silent and continued eating. They were unaware Amy was at the vending machine next to their table and overheard everything.

* * *

Camilla finished her paperwork and handed it to the clerk. She let out a long sigh and pushed her hair back.

"Hey," Alex grabbed her hand. "Calm down, everything is going to be okay."

"I wish I believed you," Camilla said back. "Thanks again for coming with me."

"Of course," Alex answered. "So what are you gonna do?"

Camilla shrugged, "What do you mean?"

"You know," Alex began, "Are you gonna…?"

"Oh," Camilla said back once she figured out what Alex was asking. "I mean-"

"Camilla Ventura." The nurse interrupted her.

"I'll stay here," Alex reassured her.

Camilla smiled at Alex as she followed the nurse.

"How are you today?" The nurse asked.

"I could be better," Camilla answered.

"Are you back in school?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah first day back from winter break," Camilla answered as the nurse led her into an empty patient room and handed her a hospital smock.

"Remove all of your clothing and put this on. I just need to ask you a few questions okay?"

Camilla did as she was told. Her nerves were still getting the best of her but she did her best to remain calm.

"How old are you?" The nurse asked.

"Sixteen," Camilla answered as she continued changing her clothes.

"When was your last menstrual cycle?" The nurse asked.

Camilla stopped, she closed her eyes for a minute, "I don't remember the exact day but I know it was in September."

"Okay," The nurse continued a series of questions about Camilla's health. Becoming annoyed with each question, she answered them quickly and abruptly, but one, in particular, startled her.

"Do you, or anyone in your family have a history of abusing drugs or alcohol?"

Camilla let out a long sigh and sat on the exam table. The mention of drugs and alcohol made her think about someone she hasn't thought about in a long time, her dad. She began having flashbacks of the very few memories she did share with him. She began to wonder if she should tell him about her pregnancy. She wasn't sure if he would care. He never seemed to care about his family. The only things he cared about were touring with his band, getting his next drink, or his next fix. She began having flashbacks of him telling her he was going to take her on a trip when she was a little girl, only to be let down and extremely disappointed. She also had a flashback of seeing him coughing heavily in the kitchen during a heated argument while her mother was yelling at him to get out of the house. She was so scared that night, she crept into Chloe's room and slept in her bed with her. Chloe usually got annoyed and threw her out, but not that night.

"Camilla?" The nurse called her name for a second time.

"I'm sorry," Camilla broke out her trance. "What was the question?"

"Do you, or anyone in your family have a history of drugs or alcohol?"

Camilla let out a long sigh, "No."

The nurse continued asking questions for a good three minutes. Camilla was relieved when she was finally done.

"So, the first thing we're going to do is take a pregnancy test to confirm the pregnancy and we will follow up with a pelvic exam and an ultrasound if you would like." The nurse explained.

Camilla was confused. "What do you mean, if I would like?"

"Well, a lot of women may not want to look at the ultrasound if they decide to terminate the pregnancy," The nurse said.

Camilla froze once again when she heard the words "terminate" and "pregnancy." She was trying her best to hold back tears. She found herself at a crossroads. She was too young to be a mother and she wasn't ready, but she wasn't sure if she could live with herself if she terminated a pregnancy. She began to think about her mother and the story she told Camilla about almost terminating her pregnancy and how much of a blessing it turned out to be when she decided to have her. She wished her mother was still alive. She would know exactly what to say to help her through this.

She began to think about Jay. After reading his letters from juvie she has become aware that he knows about the pregnancy. As much as she wanted to believe that he would be there for her at the baby, she just couldn't. There was a small part of her that wanted to have this baby and hope that he would be there for her but she knew that it was wishful thinking. He couldn't stop causing trouble and ended up in juvie so he can't even be with her at this very moment. She knew he would be an unfit father and she didn't want to raise a baby around his chaotic nature.

"Camilla? Are you okay?" The nurse asked.

Camilla quickly wiped her tears and nodded. "Yes, I'm okay."

"I understand all of this is difficult, but everything is going to be fine," The nurse said with a reassuring voice. "Let's start with the pregnancy test and the exam and then we can talk about your options, okay?"

Camilla nodded, "Okay."


	6. I'm Pregnant

**"I'm Pregnant."**

It was difficult for Chloe to concentrate at work. The excitement of the production team approving of her pitch couldn't even keep her excited. All she managed to think about is Camilla and her pregnancy. She knew she needed to talk about this with Camilla tonight but she was still at a loss and had no idea what she wanted to say. She continued staring at her computer and let out a long sigh. She heard knocking at her door.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Caitlin asked.

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Caitlin entered her office.

"Well, if you have a second, we can go over some of the topics we can discuss in our series. I'm so excited that we can do this! I have been pitching this for weeks and kept getting rejected or pushed off. It's so nice to have another person on board with it!"

Chloe sighed again, "Yeah, well I think it's very important we shine a light on teenagers and the things they're going through. You know so many people think that teenagers have no issues and everything is peachy keen but that's not always the case."

Caitlin nodded her head, "I agree. So I was thinking some of the topics could be, sexual identity, body issues, sexual assault? I mean I have a lot more we can go over, but I figure we can start there."

Chloe got up from her desk and began pacing around the office.

"All of those are good, but um, you can completely take over the sexual assault topic. I don't feel too comfortable with talking about that."

Caitlin's face signaled confusion, "Sure, that's fine. Is everything okay?"

Chloe closed the door to the office and continued walking around. She was a bit unsure about telling her coworkers her family business, but Caitlin has been nothing but a friend and a mentor to her and she needed to vent.

"My little sister, the one I was telling you about, well, I found out she's pregnant."

"Wow! Chloe, that's gotta be hard. Are you okay? Is she okay?"

Chloe sat on the edge of her desk. "I don't know. The thing is, she didn't tell me. Her child's father, who is in juvie, told me. I guess he got a letter from one of their friends and found out. I'm so disappointed she didn't tell me. We talk about everything! How could she not trust me?"

Caitlin placed a comforting hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"Calm down Chloe, I don't think she kept things a secret because she didn't trust you. A pregnancy is a huge deal for any woman, and your sister is a teenager. That's a lot to take on, she's scared, she probably didn't know who to go to."

Chloe nodded and held back her tears.

"I just didn't want her to go through the same stuff I did."

"Went through what?" Caitlin asked. "I thought you don't have any kids."

Chloe shook her head. She already knew she said too much to Caitlin.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Sorry I was late this morning. I went to visit the father in juvie. Jon is working on his case. We just wanted to see how he's doing. He should be coming home soon. He's going to be living with us so I have to get the house together and everything."

"Well that's a good thing, right?" Caitlin said with a concerned look.

"Except that he cheated on her and she hates him right now," Chloe answered back. "It's gonna be some serious hell I already know that."

"Everything is going to be okay sweetie," Caitlin reassured her.

"Right now, I don't feel like it," Choe said back.

"Well, how about you go for drinks with me and my friend tonight! You need to relax and have some fun and she can talk to you about what's going on with your sister. She's been through this. She had her daughter when she was sixteen. She can totally give you some insight on how to handle this."

Chloe smiled, although she was a bit concerned with telling Caitlin, it was nice that she was being supportive.

"Any night but tonight, I'm going to dinner with my sister to talk about everything."

"Okay, tomorrow night!" Caitlin answered. "Dinner will be on me. I know this great restaurant in the city that has the best food and drinks! You're going to have a fun time. You need it!"

Chloe smiled and shook her head. "Okay, okay, I'll go."

"I'll call her later, but right now we gotta get this series started. You know we should talk to the kids at the school I used to go to. There is a lot of diversity there and the students there are very open, maybe this could be a way to get closer to your sister. She can talk to us about teen pregnancy, once we start to cover that topic."

Chloe sighed, "I don't know, I mean she didn't want to tell me so I doubt she'll want to tell the world. Plus, I'll feel like I'm exploiting her or something."

Caitlin nodded, "Well, we have time, who knows she may be up to it."

Chloe shrugged, "Yeah maybe. I guess all will be said at dinner tonight. I'll bring it up and see what she says."

"Chloe, everything is going to be okay. I know it is. Just support her no matter what decision she makes and remind her that you will always love her no matter what."

Chloe nodded, Caitlin and Jon were both right. There was no reason to be upset with Camilla trying to keep the pregnancy a secret. Chloe raised Camilla as her own daughter and she will always love. It was hard to look at Camilla knowing that she is going through this alone and not talking to anyone. She began having flashbacks when she was a teenager. She had gotten pregnant at 15 years old and she also tried to keep it from her mother. It was no use, her mom always knew everything.

Chloe began to think about her mom and how much she missed her. Her mother knew how to handle any situation no matter how hard it was. She knew Camilla missed her also, especially now.

She quickly pushed the sad thoughts out of her head and focused her attention back on Caitlin.

"Okay, well what subjects should we talk about first?"

* * *

Alex and Camilla arrived at the school just in time. Lunch was almost over so the first bell did not ring.

Alex noticed Camilla was silent along the way back from her doctor. It was a bit unusual for her because she is so used to Camilla talking her ear off. She knew Camilla had a lot on her mind. She tried to respect her and not talk about the pregnancy or Jay, but she had to know for herself how everything went.

"Milla are you okay?"

Camilla sighed and shook her head as they walked in the school.

"No, I'm nowhere near okay. I don't know what to do or how to act, or anything. I'm just so confused with all of this."

They sat by Alex's locker and ate their fast food meal that they stopped to get on the way back. There was no point in walking all the way to the cafeteria when lunch was almost over. Camilla was a bit winded from walking a lot so she needed to catch her breath.

"Everything is going to be fine. I know this sucks, but think about this the next time you and the idiot go at it with no protection."

Camilla sighed, she was used to Alex's harsh ways when it comes to giving advice. It wasn't comforting, but it was what she needed to hear.

"Thanks, Alex, for coming with me. I really appreciate it."

"No problem," Alex said while chewing her food.

Camilla was silent while still eating, she felt conflicted. She was nervous at the results her doctor gave her about the pregnancy, but at the same time, she was hungrier than ever.

"So, the doctor told me that I am 16 weeks along."

"Okay, that's a good thing? The baby is healthy right?" Alex asked with concern.

"Yeah," Camilla nodded. "Only, tomorrow I will be 17 weeks. I can't get an abortion."

Alex finished her food and crumpled the paper into a tiny ball and threw it across the hall.

"You were gonna have an abortion?" She asked.

"Well, yeah," Camilla answered while still eating. "It would have been the best option. I'm not ready for a baby. I mean there's always adoption but-"

The first bell rang and lunch was over. Camilla rolled her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was go to another class. She had too much on her mind to think about school.

Camilla and Alex got up and Alex opened her locker.

"So, those are the only two options, right? Kill the baby or send it off to strangers to raise it because you don't want to deal with your responsibility?"

Camilla quickly looked around and made sure nobody heard her. She noticed a few student staring at her as they walked by.

"Alex!" She whispered "I can't have a child right now, you know this! I'm not ready for this and neither is-"

Alex grabbed two of her book and slammed her locker.

"Jay! His name is Jay! Remember him? The father of the baby? Do you not think that you're going to give his child away too? He still cares about you and wants to be there for you. Yeah, he cheated, but he wants to make it right."

Camilla scoffed, she couldn't believe what Alex was saying.

"So having a child makes everything okay? Alex, I'm 16 years old! I'm not ready for this! Why do you want me to be back with Jay so much and why do you care about whether or not I want to give the baby up for adoption?"

Alex sighed, Camilla was right. This is her decision and there was nothing she could do to convince her otherwise. She felt like she was stuck in the middle of Camilla and Jay. One part of her knew that Camilla had to make this decision on her own without anyone's convincing. The other part of her wanted to be supportive of one of her best friend trying to make things right with the girl he lost and still loved.

She began to think about Jay's reaction when she told him when he called her on his first day at juvie At first, he definitely was not thrilled, but after a while, she could tell that deep down, under that tough exterior this was something he wanted. He wasn't expecting it, but he wanted it. She knew Jay didn't have much of a family and this was his way of having one of his own. Alex was shocked to hear those words come from Jay of all people. She would never tell anyone what Jay said, but she knew he was sincere.

"Look, I just think you should talk to him first about this. I know it's your decision but at least hear him out, okay? I don't want you to do anything you may regret."

Alex abruptly walked away as the second bell rang. Camilla walked to her locker and began to look for her books. She wiped away a tear and kept her composure. She didn't want anyone asking her if she was okay.

"Hey, Camilla! I need to talk to you! It's very important!" She heard Paige's voice from behind her.

Camilla rolled her eyes, the last thing she wanted was to talk about not being on Spirit Squad this term.

"Not now Paige, I have a lot on my mind."

"Hun, this is really important." Paige insisted.

Camilla sighed, "Alright, what?"

Paige moved closer to her and whispered, "Okay, I know it's not my business, but are you um, pregnant?"

Camilla's eyes got big. "Who told you that?"

"Um, Emma Nelson, this little nosy annoying girl that's always in someone's business she came to us at lunch asking about you being pregnant and she might have told that to the whole school."

Camilla quickly became angry. She didn't want anyone to know about her pregnancy and she did a good job hiding it until she came back to school. She still couldn't help but notice more students staring at her and snickering as they walked by.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hun, it's all over the school. Everyone is talking about it. Are you _really_ pregnant?" Paige asked quietly.

Camilla rolled her eyes and walked away from Paige.

"Camilla! Wait?" Paige cried out

Camilla didn't bother to answer her. She wanted to find Emma and give her a piece of her mind but she knew she had to get to class. As she continued walking she couldn't help but notice everyone staring at her and continued snickering. Camilla immediately began to cry and wiped her tears quickly so nobody would notice. _How does everyone know about this already?_ She thought to herself.

She found Ms. Kwan's classroom for English and couldn't bother to go inside. She knew there would be a bunch of students looking at her, talking about her behind her back, and maybe even asking about her pregnancy. Camilla felt her heart began to beat faster. She grew nervous which made her sickness become more aggressive. She quickly ran down the hall and into the bathroom and vomited for the second time. The last bell rang, which meant she was now late to class, but that was the last thing on her mind.

"Great," She said as she grabbed and a handful of toilet paper and wiped her mouth. "So much for keeping this a secret."

Camilla got out of the stall and made her way to the sink. She turned on the faucet and splashed water on her face several times. She couldn't help but look down at her growing belly and placed a hand on it. There was no denying her pregnancy now, especially now that the whole school knows. She had no choice but to tell Chloe tonight during dinner before she hears it from someone else, at this point, it could be anyone.

Camilla took a few mints out of her bag and ate them and fixed her hair before she left the bathroom. She noticed the halls were empty which made it perfect for her to skip class. She didn't need anyone else staring and laughing at her. She was still so confused as to how everyone knew about her pregnancy. It didn't make sense that Emma would tell everyone because she never told Emma anything.

Camilla quickly found the gym and went inside. She was hoping that it was empty but it wasn't.

She fixated her eyes on Craig Manning playing his guitar. Thinking he was part of some music class she began to leave.

"Wait!" She heard him call.

Camilla turned to him, "Sorry, I thought you were in some music class or something."

Craig put his guitar down, "Well, this would be a really small class."

Camilla smiled and nodded, "Yeah, it definitely would be. So what are you doing here?"

Craig sat back down and grabbed his guitar and started playing. Camilla sat next to him.

"I'm not really in a back to school kind of mood. Plus, I'm working on a song that I started over break. I much rather be doing that."

Camilla let out a long sigh, "That works I guess."

Craig stopped playing his guitar, "So what about you?"

"What about me?" Camilla asked without looking at him.

"Why don't you want to go to class?" Craig asked. "Is it because of those rumors about you?"

Camilla began to cry again, only this time she didn't bother to wipe away her tears. It was time for her to face her pregnancy and stop running from it.

"It's not a rumor Craig, I'm pregnant."

"Wow," are you okay?" Craig asked.

"And I'm pissed!" Camilla continued completely ignoring Craig's question. "I'm pissed at Jay, I'm pissed at everyone for running their mouths about things they know nothing about, and I'm pissed at myself. I'm a lot smarter than this. How did this even happen? I'm so stupid!"

"No, no you're not stupid! You're not stupid at all! You are smart, and funny, and sweet, and honest and totally a girl a guy could ever want and Jay is an idiot for doing what he did to you. You're a totally cool person and it sucks when you stopped hanging out with us...Is any of this making you feel better? At all?"

"Yeah, it is, a little and I'm sorry about that," Camilla said as she wiped away tears. "I just thought it would be better if I stayed away...considering..."

"Well, it wasn't," Craig said abruptly as he began playing his guitar lightly. "You were the only one who gave us brutal honestly about the band."

"Well, I'm sorry," Camilla said back as she continued wiping tears. " I will make it my full duty to give you as much brutal honesty to your band."

They both laughed a little bit but Camilla was still wiping away tears. "I'm sorry for all the crying too. I'm just going through so much right now and my mind is just racing in a million directions."

"I know," Craig stopped playing and wiped a tear from Camilla's cheek. "And, I'm sorry that you're dealing with all of this. Being pregnant and dealing with the scumbag a father who cheats and ends up in jail."

Camilla tried not to cry once again. "I mean you didn't do anything. I just need to...get that out I guess. I have no idea who I can talk to. Seems as though some of my friends told the whole school already. I mean I can talk to my sister, but I haven't told her. I'm afraid of her reaction. I don't know what she's gonna do, probably kill me."

Craig moved closer to her and put an arm around her and wiped the rest of her tears.

"She's not gonna kill you. I guarantee it. I know it's gonna suck, and your sister may be upset for a little bit but you have to tell someone. This isn't something you should go through alone."

Camilla sighed once again, "I know, I'm just not ready to hear about how much I disappointed her and 'we talked about this' and everything else she's gonna throw at me."

Craig was silent, he wasn't sure what to say to make Camilla feel better. It was clear this pregnancy was already getting the best of her.

"Well, I know we haven't talked much since the whole thing with Jimmy because you thought it would be better if you 'stayed away' but if you need any help or if you just want someone to talk to I'm here, and you can always call me."

Craig stared at Camilla for a few seconds. He couldn't help but feel sympathy for her. He began to immediately have flashbacks of Manny Santos when he got her pregnant last year. He thought about how much he wanted to be there for her and the baby but she decided to terminate the pregnancy. He felt terrible that day when Emma stopped him from trying to talk her out of it. He wanted to be a father to her baby and he wanted a family of his own more than anything.

"So do you know what you're gonna do, with the baby?" Craig asked, a little worried that he may have upset Camilla even more than she already was.

Millions of thoughts came in her mind and she pushed her hair back. She only had two options, give the baby up for adoption or have the baby and become a teen mother. She wasn't sure about either option. She thought about what Alex said about having strangers raising her child. She also wasn't sure if she was ready to take the responsibility of being a parent so young. She knew she would have to give up everything to take care of her baby.

"Honestly, I don't know." Camilla finally answered him after a long awkward silence.

Craig was now silent. He wasn't sure what to say to Camilla to make her feel better. He could tell Camilla was beyond upset and he wanted to help any way that he can, regardless of what Jimmy or anyone else said about her.

"Hey, wanna get outta here? Grab something to eat?"

Camilla shrugged, "Yeah, sure, I am a bit hungry."

* * *

 _A/N: Made the chapter long because I made you wait so long! :)_


	7. Comfort

**Chapter 7: Comfort**

Craig watched Camilla eat her burger savagely as if she never had a meal in her life. Camilla couldn't help but feel odd that she is still so hungry after her lunch with Alex, but the delicious taste of her burger quickly made her forget.

"I'm sorry, I'm eating like a disgusting pig," Camilla said with her mouth full. "I have been really hungry lately.

"Don't worry about it!" Craig said with a smile from ear to ear. "You're eating for two now, have as much as you want."

"I know," Camilla sighed. She was trying to stay upbeat for Craig, but hearing those words placed a sudden realization in her hear that she is now going to be a mother. It was getting the best of her.

"There was a small part of me that knew, but I didn't want to know. I just hoped that I was in some kind of a horrible nightmare, but now that I know for sure-"

Camilla began to cry again. She was trying her best not to, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't help but think about how her life is going to change one way or another. She is now responsible for another life. She felt so unsure about her future as well as her child's.

"Camilla, everything is going to be okay. You're going to be a great mother!" Craig said with excitement trying to comfort her.

Camilla wiped her tears, "Craig, I don't even know if I want to be a mom, at least not right now. I mean I'm too far ahead to terminate, and I've thought about adoption, but I don't know. I just feel odd about strangers raising my child. I just don't know what to do. I'm so confused about everything."

Craig was silent, he wasn't sure what to say about Camilla wanting to terminate her pregnancy or possibly thinking about adoption. He felt uneasy about it. He began to think about his own life. He was technically adopted by his stepfather because both of his parents are no longer alive. Although he is grateful for his stepfather, he couldn't help but wonder what his family life would be like if his parents didn't divorce or pass away.

"Hey, I know it's a lot to think about, and I'm here if you need anything. If you need money or want me to go to doctor appointments with you, anything."

Camilla couldn't help but began to feel bad that she stopped talking to Craig after everything that happened with Jimmy.

"Thanks, Craig for everything, for this. It was really nice."

"Of course!" Craig said back with excitement. "I figured you wanted to get away for awhile."

"Ugh, I want to get away forever," Camila sighed. "Now everyone knows. I don't know how I'm going to deal with that."

Craig placed a hand on hers, "Don't worry about that. Just focus on you and the baby, that's all that matters. You don't need to be stressed out right now."

Camilla let out a long sigh. She knows that Craig is right, but once she tells Chloe she is going to find out who told the school about her pregnancy.

She took another look at Craig. She couldn't help but smile when he smiled. She is a little thrown off that he seems to be excited about her pregnancy, but she appreciates the fact that he is trying his best to make her feel better. It is nice to know that he cared unlike everyone else that just seems to be interested in spreading rumors.

"So, do you want to see the baby? I have pictures." Camilla answered him after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah!" Craig said with excitement as Camilla went through her purse and pulled out an envelope. She took a few pictures out and handed them to Craig.

Craig took a look at them and his eyes grew wide.

"Oh my God! Wow!"

"Yeah!" Camilla said back as she moved closer to him. She was also curious to see what her baby looked like.

"I think that's the head there, yeah, you can see the facial features here if you look real close."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" Craig asked with excitement.

Camilla shook her head. "I didn't ask. I'm too scared to. I haven't even told my sister yet."

"Camilla don't worry about it! Everything is gonna be okay! She's your sister, she'll understand."

Camilla let out another sigh and then chuckled, "Yeah, right, she's gonna kill me, then bring me back to life so she can do it all over again,"

Craig laughed, it was nice to see Camilla laugh a little.

"She's not gonna do that," Craig said back. "Hey, maybe she'll surprise you and be extremely supportive."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Chloe and I do have a pretty good relationship. I mean I can talk to her about anything. I just don't want to hear the 'I'm not mad but disappointed' speech, or the 'we talked about protection' monologue," Camilla said back as she rolled her eyes.

"Just be calm, let her do the talking. You survive that then you get to explain your side of the story," Craig said as he took another sip of his milkshake.

"Yeah," Camilla began, "Once I get through her I'll have to figure out who told the whole sch-"

Camilla was interrupted by a sudden strong movement in her stomach. It took a moment for her to realize her baby was moving inside of her. She placed her hand on her stomach and felt another nudge. She remained silent for a few seconds, feeling her child move inside of her was overwhelming.

"Are you okay?" Craig asked with concern.

"Yeah," Camilla answered, "I think the baby is moving."

"Oh wow! Really?" Craig exclaimed. "That's awesome!" He made an attempt to touch her belly but he then he stopped himself because he didn't want to seem rude. Camilla grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. She couldn't help but feel comfortable, Craig smiled as if he were feeling the movements of his own child.

"Hey little person in there," He said with excitement. "Just keep doing your thing. Your mommy will be here waiting for you."

Camilla's heart couldn't help but melt when she heard Craig say that. She was trying her best not to, but it was inevitable. She knew Jay would never react this way if he were here. If anything he would find a way not to be involved. She tried her best not to look at him but it was really hard for her not to. He was being so sweet to her. Craig glanced back at her but quickly looked away and took his hand off her stomach.

Camilla was silent too for a few seconds, she needed to work up the courage to ask Craig a question, "Um, do you maybe want to come over later? After dinner with my sister? Jon is working late and Chloe is probably gonna go back also. We can just hang out, talk, if you want."

Craig nodded, "Yeah, sure if you want. What's your number? I'll put it in my phone and call you."

"Okay sure," Camilla began giving him her number as he dialed it into her phone.

* * *

The bell rang and Alex immediately left class and made a beeline to her locker. It was hard for her to pay attention because she was concerned about Camilla. It was clear she was ditching but she wanted to make sure that she was okay. She also couldn't shake the feeling she had when she saw Paige today, she put on a tough act today but she knew deep down she couldn't keep it in for long. Even though they had a terrible fight over winter break, she still loved Paige and would do anything to have her back.

She let out a long sigh as she began swapping books from her backpack to her locker. She also grabbed a few posters as well. She has a student council meeting in a few minutes and she didn't want to be late for her class after that so it was best to keep her books for her next class with her.

"Hey, Alex,"

She turned around to see Emma. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She never liked Emma and the fact that she was trying to talk to her put her in a foul mood. She immediately began to wonder what she wanted.

"Look, I know we're not the best of friends, but I need to talk to you about something-"

"I'm not interested Cause Girl," Alex said as she slammed her locker and began to walk to her next class, she was trying to get away from Emma but she followed.

"It's about that girl, Camilla, you're friends with her right?"

Alex was immediately annoyed, she was sick of everyone at school talking about Camilla being pregnant. It would be nice if everyone just minded their own business, but at Degrassi it's inevitable, "What do you want?"

"Is it true? Is she really pregnant? Everyone is talking about it."

Alex rolled her eyes and continued walking, "I don't know why you're acting like a drama queen, you're the one who opened your big mouth about it!"

Emma shook her head, "Why do you have to be so mean? I didn't say anything honest! I was just trying to ask her about Sean and I just noticed, I had to ask."

Alex continued walking, "Can you just do the world a favor and mind your own business? This has nothing to do with you and get over Sean, it's over, he's moved on!"

Alex continued walking away, leaving Emma, she continued walking. It took her a few minutes to finally reach the library where Marco Del Rossi was already waiting for her with a panicked look on his face.

"Alex! What are you doing? The meeting is gonna start in five! We need to set everything up!"

Alex rolled her eyes, "Relax, it's not gonna take long." She began setting up her posters in a huff. Marco noticed the angered look on Alex's face. It didn't take a rocket scientist to notice she was upset.

"Why are you so cranky today?" He asked.

Alex sighed as she continued setting up, "What are you talking about?"

Marco scoffed, "Come on, I've hung out with you long enough to know something is wrong. You're not exactly good at hiding it. Still upset about what happened with Paige?"

"No, well, yeah and other things," Alex answered as she sat on a table.

"Is this about your friend, the one that's pregnant?" Marco asked timidly, hoping that Alex wouldn't punch his arm.

"Oh my God! You know too?" Alex yelled.

Marco let out a long sigh, "Yeah, that's _all_ everyone is talking about, that and Jay and Sean getting arrested at the Halloween party. How are they doing by the way?"

Alex shrugged, "Um as far as I know they're doing fine. They have someone working on their case, they should be out soon."

"Does he know about the baby?" Marco asked as he continued setting up for the meeting.

Alex sighed, "Yeah, he wants to get back with her but she bugs out when anyone mentions his name and it's just a big mess. Seriously, I just want to stay out of it, but for some reason, I can't. I'm worried about her with the pregnancy, I'm worried about him being in jail and it's just…weird. I don't like being involved with other people's shit."

Marco chuckled a bit and place a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder, "Alex, it's called caring for other people, having a heart is part of that. It's gonna take a little getting used to."

"Yeah, I just got reminded why I like being heartless, meanwhile nobody gives a shit about what I'm going through, nobody asks how I'm doing. Everyone else has their own problems or they just don't care." Alex said as she pushed her hair back.

Marco finished setting up for the meeting, grabbed a chair and sat next to her.

"Look, I get where you're coming from. Your friend and Jay, you want them to be happy, but maybe _they_ need to figure out what's best for them. Maybe you should just let them be and worry about you for a change."

"So I can go back to being heartless again?" Alex asked with a chuckle.

"No, no, no," Marco began as he also laughed, "Please don't ever lose your heart again! We need it! What I mean is try to be a friend to each of them without trying to bring them together, but be there for them when they need to talk." Marco said as he noticed a few other student council members walking in, they began talking amongst each other quietly.

"Thanks, Marco," Alex said with a smile.

"No problem, if anyone understands neurotic freakouts it's me! Don't go crazy Alex! I need you and you can always talk to me, okay?"

Marco turned his attention from Alex to everyone at the meeting, "Okay everyone let's get seated and then we'll get started!"

Alex felt her phone vibrate and decided to take a look at it before the meeting began. She rolled her eyes at the sight of Amy's name on her phone.

"What the hell does she want?" Alex murmured to herself angrily as she put her phone away. She began having flashbacks of what happened between her and Jay when she was dating him and how bad it made her feel. She also couldn't help but notice that Amy did try to talk to Camilla today. It didn't take long for her to realize that Amy was the one who told everyone about Camilla's pregnancy. Alex knew Amy still liked Jay and would do anything to make Camilla's life a living hell just to have Jay with her again. Amy did the same thing to Alex after she broke up with Jay and he was still trying to win her over.

She pulled her phone out again and tried to call Camilla quickly, she knew it would go straight to her voicemail so she left a message to call her as soon as possible. She also replied to Amy's message. She wanted to be completely sure that Amy told everyone about Camilla's pregnancy.


End file.
